Data Sharing Plan Robert Annechiarico, Director The Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center fully supports the Final NIH Statement on Sharing Research Data and will provide assistance to all Cancer Center researchers for compliance. It is assumed that each Program and Shared Resource will publish data and will require a resource to assist in making data publicly available. In-addition grant mechanisms such as the SPORE and POI will require the same assistance. To that end. Cancer Center Information Systems (CCIS) will provide support for the sharing of data resulting from Core funded pilot projects and Shared Resource data after publication. Prior to the release of the policy, CCIS provided web based access to published data sets by using web pages for each lab or project. With the new policy, we will now formalize this arrangement to provide a specific web portal for data sharing purposes. CCIS will provide the necessary hardware, software, and programming resources to develop a web site for this purpose. This portal and the policies related to sharing data are described below.